character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyurem (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Kyurem= |-|White Kyurem= |-|Black Kyurem= Summary Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム Kyurem) is a dual-type Dragon/Ice Legendary Pokémon. Along with Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. Kyurem has two other Formes, which are activated by using the DNA Splicers on it and either Reshiram or Zekrom, resulting in a process called Absofusion that removes Reshiram or Zekrom from the party until the fusion is undone. It will then become White Kyurem (with Reshiram) or Black Kyurem (with Zekrom). Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | At least 6-A Name: Kyurem Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Black 2 and White 2) Gender: Unknown, referred to as male in Gates to Infinity. Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Boundary Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telepathy, Manipulation of Ice, Rock, Darkness, Fire (White Kyurem only), Electricity (Black Kyurem only), Transformation between Black and White Formes, Fusionism, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to freezing, Minor Power Nullification, Possibility for Statistics Amplification and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Water, Grass, and Electric Type moves. Attack Potency: Continent level (But should be lower than Reshiram and Zekrom individually) | At least Continent level (Stronger than Reshiram and Zekrom individually) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Keldeo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Via scaling from Reshiram and Zekrom who can travel from continent to continent in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Class 100 Striking Strength: Continent Class | At least Continent level Durability: Continent level '''(Took hits from Resolute Forme Keldeo) | At least '''Continent level (Stronger than Reshiram and Zekrom individually) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range normally. Hundreds of kilometers with certain moves of various types (Was going to freeze the Unova region). Standard Equipment: DNA Splicers, which are required to transform Kyurem between its White and Black Formes. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Dragon, Rock, Fairy, Steel, and Fighting Type moves. The powerful freezing energy generated inside its body can freeze its own body when leaked out. Outrage leaves Kyurem confused although it will eventually snap out of it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Base Kyurem only. Kyurem makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. * Turboblaze: White Kyurem only. Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Teravolt: Black Kyurem only. Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Glaciate: '''Normal Kyurem only. Kyurem attacks by blowing freezing cold air at opposing Pokémon. This lowers their Speed stat. * '''Ice Burn: '''White Kyurem only. Kyurem surrounds itself in a cold sphere of reddish energy that it then fires off as reddish-purple beams of energy. This may leave the target with a burn or freeze them solid. * '''Fusion Flare: White Kyurem only. Kyurem fires off a massive sphere of flames at the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Bolt or Bolt Strike. Should Kyurem somehow be frozen in spite of its immunity it will be able to thaw out. *'Freeze Shock: '''Black Kyurem only. Kyurem charges up a massive electrically charged sphere of ice before firing it off. This may also leave the target with paralysis or freeze them and part of the surrounding ground. * '''Fusion Bolt: '''Black Kyurem only. Kyurem surrounds itself in a giant sphere of light blue electricity and slams into the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Flare or Blue Flare. * '''Ice Beam:' Kyurem fires off an icy blue beam of energy that may freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Shadow Claw: Kyurem covers its claws in a shadowy energy and slashes at the opponent. This move has an increased chance to deal critical damage. * Dragon Pulse: Kyurem fires off a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy. * Icy Wind: Kyurem blows a chilling wind at the opponent that also lowers their speed. * Dragon Rage: Kyurem fires off a blue flame of energy that deals consistent damage. * Dragon Breath: Kyurem fires off a hazy purple flame of energy that can cause paralysis. * Scary Face: Base Kyurem only. Kyurem makes a scary face at the opponent, lowering their speed. * Slash: Kyurem slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Imprison: Using a psychic power, Kyurem creates a seal on itself that prevents its opponents from using any moves they share with it. * Endeavor: Kyurem hits the opponent with a physical blow that reduces their health to match its own. * Blizzard: Kyurem blows a blizzard at the opponent, possibly freezing them. Its accuracy is increased under hail. * Outrage: Kyurem attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed to one at random. The attack leaves Kyurem confused afterwards. * Ancient Power: Kyurem manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of its stats. * Hyper Voice: Kyurem lets out an extremely loud roar to damage the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. Key: Kyurem | White/Black Kyurem Gallery 5269d1724cb93.jpg TZ2C7N.jpg tumblr_n08l4ylt5A1rxsnrxo1_500.gif tumblr_n08la0c81y1rxsnrxo1_500.gif 451267.gif tumblr_onapubGWtL1tgjlm2o1_500.gif Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6